Low dropout (LDO) voltage regulators are a class of linear voltage regulators that are specifically designed to operate with small differentials between an input voltage and an output voltage. A typical LDO voltage regulator will have a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) connected between a supply voltage and an output voltage. The MOSFET may have a gate connected to an output of an operational amplifier and may be, along with one or more resistors, part of a feedback network for the operational amplifier. The gain-bandwidth product of the feedback network is dependent on the gain of the MOSFET and the bandwidth of the feedback network, which may change as a function of an output load current.